


while you two get along

by mochibbh



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibbh/pseuds/mochibbh
Summary: “I wantbothof you to be my boyfriends. So, I have a proposition. Or three.”💕💕💕Yuta has two boyfriends who love him very much. Problem is, they can't stop yelling at each other.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 20
Kudos: 119
Collections: Yuta Fic Fest 2019-2020





	while you two get along

**Author's Note:**

> for **yp #45.**
> 
> title from dodie's song [In The Middle.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHXD9k19q1Y)
> 
> _"I'll be in the middle_  
>  _while you two get along"_

“He’s coming over to see _me_ ,” Yuta hears Ten growl as soon as he opens the door to the apartment, toeing off his shoes in the entranceway and zipping off his jacket, leaving him in his black T-shirt. 

“Why would he come here to see you? He’s obviously here to see me,” Doyoung shouts back. Yuta rolls his eyes when he realizes they’re yelling at each other from their bedrooms. 

“You’re delusional. He wants my ass, not yours,” Ten retorts. “Speaking of my ass, come check out mine in these jeans. How does it look?” 

Yuta hears a not-so-quiet grumble from Doyoung of, “Why would I want to look at your ass,” but there’s some shuffling in the hallway anyways. “You look fine. It’s not like he’s going to fuck you while I’m also in the apartment, though, so I don’t know why you care,” Doyoung says a moment later.

“I’m going to sexile you, obviously,” Ten snorts. Yuta makes himself comfortable on their couch while he listens to them bicker, taking out his phone to pretend to look busy. “Or you can lock yourself in your bedroom, I’ll let you borrow my noise-cancelling headphones.”

“Maybe you’re the one who’s going to be sexiled!” Doyoung retorts. His voice is getting louder, indicating he’s getting closer to the living room. Sure enough, Doyoung appears in the living room a moment later, and he screams when he sees Yuta.

Ten comes running in as soon as he hears Doyoung, shouting in an alarmed voice, “What, what’s wrong?” before he sees Yuta lounging on their couch. “How did you get in?” he asks, panicked tone returning to normal.

“Your door was unlocked. I just got here,” Yuta says, leaving out how he heard Doyoung and Ten squabbling not even a minute ago. “Sorry, I should’ve knocked anyways.”

Ten shrugs as Doyoung stands, still trying to even out his breathing. “It’s fine,” Doyoung lies shakily. “So why are you here to see me? Your text sounded kind of serious,” he inquires, ignoring the way Ten glares at the exclusion.

“I’m here to see _both_ of you,” Yuta corrects, watching in amusement at the growing confusion on their faces. “Do you guys wanna sit?”

They do sit down, Ten on the other end of the couch and Doyoung in a separate armchair. Yuta has their full attention now, and he braces himself to start the conversation he came here to have. “Here’s the thing,” he begins. “I’ve been on a lot of dates with both of you over the last couple months, and you both know that.” The two nod. “I also know about how it’s some sort of competition between you guys, to see who can—I don’t know, be my boyfriend, I guess.” Doyoung’s eyes widen in response while Ten looks aside guiltily. Before Doyoung can deny it, Yuta continues, “It doesn’t matter if this is some weird dick swinging contest between you guys, because…” He takes a breath. “I like you,” he confesses, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Ten and Doyoung look at each other then look back at Yuta, both pointing to themselves in question. Yuta bites his lip. “I like both of you,” he clarifies, holding back laughter at their befuddled expressions. “I want _both_ of you to be my boyfriends. So, I have a proposition. Or three.” He holds up one finger at a time. “One: we all date each other as each other’s boyfriends.” Doyoung furrows his eyebrows and Ten blinks blankly. “Two: I date you both, but separately. I’ll be your guys’ boyfriend, and you’ll both be mine, but you won’t date each other.” Doyoung purses his lips, and Ten’s expression stays the same. “Or three: I don’t date either of you. I can walk out now and still be your guys’ friend, but I’m not going to choose one of you. I like you both too much,” he finishes. He finally takes a steady breath and studies their expressions, the seed of fear starting to grow in his chest.

He knows it’s a gamble, but it’s what’s fair for all three of them. Yuta is certain he wouldn’t be able to date one of them and get rid of his feelings for the other, and that wouldn’t be fair to either one of them, so he came up with these options with Kun and Johnny, hoping Doyoung and Ten would at least consider instead of throwing him out or forcing him to choose.

Doyoung looks contemplative, his eyebrows still furrowed as he stares at his lap while Ten takes subtle glances between the floor and Doyoung. “I know it’s probably not what you were expecting, so I can come back in like a week to talk about it again if you want some time to think—” Yuta starts.

“Ten and I can’t be boyfriends,” Doyoung speaks up suddenly. Ten’s gaze lingers on Doyoung for another second before he looks back at Yuta and nods. “It wouldn’t work. But…” Doyoung bites his lip, glancing between the two. “If Ten was your other boyfriend, I wouldn’t mind,” he says, looking resolutely at Yuta.

Yuta’s eyes widen in surprise, and Ten mirrors him. Ten recovers quickly and nods, saying, “I wouldn’t mind either. If it’s Doyoung you’re also dating, it’s okay.” Doyoung purses his lips and nods in agreement.

Yuta’s eyes shine and his heart thrums with anticipation. “So you’re okay if I date both of you?” he asks, trying to keep his excitement at bay.

“As long as we’re not dating each other,” Doyoung says. He turns to Ten. “Right?”

Ten drums his fingers against the armrest. “Right.”

Yuta grins widely as a giggle bubbles out of his throat in happiness. He was prepared to leave without a boyfriend, but instead he has two, and his heart couldn’t be happier.

💕💕💕

“It’s nice to finally have a break from cooking all the time,” Doyoung says eyes sparkling as he takes a bite of pasta. He picked a nice restaurant for his and Yuta’s first official date, not fancy enough to make Yuta uncomfortable, but still nicer than Yuta usually eats.

The food is good and reasonably priced, so Yuta appreciates it. “Do you and Ten not order out a lot?” Yuta asks, munching on a buttery piece of garlic bread.

Doyoung scoffs around his pasta. “We do sometimes, but we’d rather save money by cooking at home, except _I’m_ the only one doing the cooking.” He rolls his eyes, sipping his wine, and Yuta thinks he looks like an exasperated parent.

“Ten doesn’t even help?” Yuta asks, surprised.

“I don’t trust him to help,” Doyoung tells him. “He burned rice! Who does that?”

“Burned rice, huh?” Yuta says idly. Ten doesn’t strike him as someone that incompetent in the kitchen, but some people are just more useful in other areas of life. Yuta can relate, to an extent. “Then he’s lucky to have you around. I still daydream about that stew you made at my place a few weeks ago.”

That gets Doyoung to blush lightly under the dimmed lights of the restaurant, and Yuta grins at the sight. “I’m the lucky one since I’m taking you out on a date before he gets to,” Doyoung says shyly.

“Don’t think I forgot about how Ten is technically the first one who talked to me when we met,” Yuta drawls, teasing. “And the first one to get my number.”

“That’s not fair, he literally pushed me out of the way!” Doyoung pouts. “I’m the one who saw you first. Your earrings really stood out. And your hair.”

Yuta hums around his salad. “Is that what caught your eye first? My sexy piercings and my long hair?” he asks sweetly, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

Doyoung huffs out a laugh fondly. “For me, it was how red and long your hair was. For Ten, it was the piercings,” he explains. “He wouldn’t stop asking me if I thought you had a dick piercing.”

Yuta nearly chokes on a tomato, but he manages to save himself just in time. “Maybe you’ll find out,” he says back after chugging his glass of water.

Doyoung’s bright laughter rings in Yuta’s ears long after they’ve both gone their separate ways.

💕💕💕

Summer is brutal, but it’s worth withstanding the outdoor heat if it means walking hand in hand with Ten by the Han River and watching him eat popsicles.

“If you wanted to suck my dick, you could just ask instead of doing whatever you’re doing to that popsicle,” Yuta mentions under the blazing sun. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand and sucks on his own ice treat eagerly.

Ten levels him with a suggestive look. “I could say the same for you,” he mewls before biting the tip off of his popsicle, making Yuta jump. Ten giggles at the reaction, continuing to suck and bite on the snack.

Yuta, scandalized, pouts. “You’re the one who’s allegedly obsessed with my dick,” he retorts, biting his snack in a few bites and finishing it quickly.

“Not that it’s not true, but where’d you hear that?” Ten asks, curious.

“Doyoung said you kept wondering if I had a dick piercing,” Yuta clarifies. “Oh, do you not want me to talk about Doyoung around you? Or do you not want me and Doyoung to talk about you at all?” he asks, wincing when he realizes he might have crossed a line.

Ten holds the popsicle to his lips in thought. “No, it’s fine,” he ends up saying, eyes looking like they’re staring elsewhere.

Yuta cocks his head. “That’s good, since Doyoung talked about you nearly the whole time,” he says, thinking back on how often Doyoung brought Ten up in conversation, if only to complain.

Ten collects himself and smiles evilly. “That’s because I make him miserable,” he says with too much glee.

“You’re a menace to society,” Yuta shivers, remembering how Ten pushed Doyoung into a group of people just to talk to him first.

“But I’m cute, right?” Ten asks, winking.

Yuta laughs, tapping the tip of Ten’s nose with his finger. “Maybe a little,” he concedes.

💕💕💕

To Yuta’s surprise, Doyoung is the first one to kiss him.

It happens while the two of them are watching a movie on the couch in Doyoung and Ten’s apartment. Yuta laughs at a scene onscreen, and when he turns his face towards Doyoung, he finds the other a breath away, staring with hooded eyes. Before Yuta’s cheeks have a chance to get warm, Doyoung’s lips are on his, soft and inviting, and it’s all too easy for Yuta to forget about everything else and melt into it with his hand on Doyoung’s knee.

“Hey, no fair!” Ten’s voice calls, offended. Doyoung breaks the kiss to growl at Ten, who’s holding three beers in his arms. “I was going to kiss him tomorrow at the botanical garden, I had a whole romantic thing planned and everything.”

“Too bad,” Doyoung says, sticking his tongue out and holding Yuta closer to his side.

Yuta is still feeling a bit too light-headed from the memory of soft lips on his to see Ten approach with a pout on his face. Suddenly, Ten is putting the beers on the coffee table and holding Yuta’s face in his cold hands and knocking their foreheads together, looking for permission. Yuta doesn’t hesitate before closing the distance and he grins at the soft sigh Ten lets out when they connect. Doyoung whines to their right, and Yuta squeezes his knee in assurance. He pulls back from Ten and gives Doyoung a quick peck to quiet his complaints before motioning for Ten to sit on his left.

He listens to Ten and Doyoung argue back and forth about the movie with his head on Ten’s shoulder and his hand in Doyoung’s for the rest of the night.

💕💕💕

“Doyoung just said you guys have a date on Saturday, so can we have dinner on Thursday? I can pick you up from work,” Ten asks, thumbing at his phone without looking up from where he’s snuggled comfortably by Yuta’s side.

“Is that how you two coordinate dates?” Yuta asks. “What else do you guys talk about?” 

“Just you,” Ten answers, glancing up at Yuta. “What else would we talk about?”

_How much you wish Doyoung would use his mouth for something other than arguing with you,_ Yuta keeps to himself. He outwardly shrugs and twirls a strand of Ten’s hair in between his fingers. “What do you guys say about me?” 

Ten gives him a smirk and hands Yuta his phone. “See for yourself. Doyoung doesn’t mind,” he says, giving Yuta permission to read his text thread with Doyoung. 

Yuta takes the phone for himself and gives Ten one more questioning look before opening the thread to read. 

**_ten out of ten_ **

_when’s your next date with yuta, i wanna take him out this week_

**_dodo_ **

_saturday_

_also can you change your display name. you are a six at best_

**_ten out of ten_ **

_that’s not what yuta was saying when i was balls-deep in him a couple nights ago_

**_… dodo is typing …_ **

Yuta feels a flush high on his cheeks as he scrolls up to read older messages before Doyoung responds. 

**_dodo_ **

_were you with yuta earlier? i think i saw you guys but i didn’t wanna interrupt_

**_ten out of ten_ **

_yea we were on a date! also thanks, seeing ur face would’ve ruined my day :-)_

_jk not even ur big ol mouth could ruin my date with the love of my life <3333333_

**_dodo_ **

_……. anyways what did you guys do_

**_ten out of ten_ **

_we just saw a movie and went to dinner_

_also we smashed_

**_dodo_ **

_great_

_how did that go_

**_ten out of ten_ **

_it was Spectacular_

_yuta rly knows what tf he’s doing in bed, he rides dick like a pro_

**_dodo_ **

_i meant the movie but thanks_

_how does someone ride a dick like a pro???_

**_ten out of ten_ **

_like YUTA, that’s how_

_what, do u not agree_

**_dodo_ **

_idk he’s never been on my dick before, i’ve only bottomed for him and that is Also spectacular_

That conversation seems to end there, and Yuta keeps skimming older messages that go similarly. “You guys don’t ever talk about my big heart instead of my dick?” he asks, feigning offense. 

Ten scoffs. “We both know about and are in love with your big heart,” Ten says, making Yuta coo and ruffle his hair. He bats Yuta’s hand away and continues, “We’re also in love with your dick, so we talk about it. We can stop if you want.”

“I don’t mind,” Yuta says, stopping his thumb on an older conversation, one that’s dated back to five months ago. 

**_dodo_ **

_ten_

_tennerd_

_tenneth_

_ten are you there_

_Ten._

**_ten out of ten_ **

_jesus im here, what_

**_dodo_ **

_i think i’m going to sleep with ytua tonight, waht do i do_

**_ten out of ten_ **

_?_

_doyoung you’re not a virgin_

**_dodo_ **

_but this is YUTA, this is different_

_you’ve slept with him before, walk me through it_

**_ten out of ten_ **

_i will not ??_

_doyoung this is YOUR first time with yuta, not mine_

_just do what feels right, tell him to stop if you want to, you know he’ll listen_

_we can talk about mine and yutas first time after if ur still curious_

**_dodo_ **

_like to compare notes?_

**_ten out of ten_ **

_… sure_

_nerd_

_go put that mouth of yours to good use like i know you can_

**_dodo_ **

_ok_

_thanks ten_

“Doyoung really did blow me that night, for our first time,” Yuta tells Ten. “He must have taken your advice.” He squints his eyes at one message in particular. “How did you know Doyoung would be good with his mouth?”

“Have you seen the size of it? Of course he’s good at sucking dick,” Ten states like it’s obvious.

“So you’ve thought about it before?”

Yuta feels Ten freeze by his side for a moment. “No, I just know,” Ten says feebly. 

Yuta squints his eyes at Ten, but he lets it go. “Well, you’re not wrong,” he says instead.

Ten looks up huffs out a laugh. “I’m never wrong.”

💕💕💕

Ten is hardly out of the door on the way to the gym before Doyoung is straddling Yuta on the couch and pressing his lips against his like his life depends on it.

Yuta hardly complains, letting Doyoung lick into his mouth, and he ruts up against him roughly. Doyoung whines into the kiss and Yuta grins at the sound. He pulls away, breath heavy, before lifting Doyoung off of him and leading him into Doyoung’s bedroom.

Yuta hardly thinks about closing the door, only kicking it behind him before he pushes Doyoung onto the bed. Doyoung already has most of his clothes shed when Yuta returns from under the bed with a new bottle of lube.

Yuta cocks an eyebrow and tosses the lube somewhere on the sheets. “Eager?” he teases, slowly crawling on top of the now-naked Doyoung. He brings a cold hand to Doyoung’s chest and huffs out a laugh at the full-body flinch and quick gasp that Doyoung emits. “However you want it, Doie, tell me.” He rolls a nipple between cold fingers and leans his head on Doyoung’s chest to swirl his tongue around the other wetly.

Doyoung arches into it and lets out stuttered breaths at the attention his chest is getting. “Hard,” he manages to breathe out, squirming and desperate for friction on his cock. “Want it hard tonight.”

Yuta doesn’t waste any time after that, prepping Doyoung with harsh fingers until Doyoung is begging for Yuta to fuck him through broken moans. When Yuta finally bottoms out inside of him, Doyoung is already flushed from his cheeks to his chest, his untouched cock twitching on his stomach in a growing pool of precome.

“Good?” Yuta double-checks with a held-back groan and sweat dripping down his temple, leaning over Doyoung and kissing him sweetly while Doyoung adjusts.

As soon as Doyoung nods, Yuta sits back up and fucks him at the unforgiving pace that Doyoung wants. It’s not long before Doyoung is fully reduced to a babbling mess of _so good, please let me come_ with tears streaming down his face in between the shouts of pleasure. Yuta knows Doyoung is close before long, but he knows that Doyoung doesn’t actually want to come yet, so he squeezes the base of Doyoung’s cock with a tight grip to keep him from coming. Doyoung lets out a long groan at the touch, but he doesn’t come—he only makes desperate attempts to buck up into Yuta’s fingers. Yuta doesn’t let him, his grip firm and steady as he keeps fucking him with the intensity that Doyoung craves. 

He glances up at the door by chance and almost stops altogether at what he sees, but he manages to keep fucking Doyoung at the same pace when he recognizes the sleeve of a hoodie trying to hide behind the open door by the wall. Without slowing down, Yuta leans down so that his mouth is right by Doyoung’s ear and whispers hotly, “Don’t look, but Ten is watching from the doorway.” Doyoung involuntarily keens, his surprised gasp turning into a high moan, and Yuta chuckles lowly against his ear. “I can tell him to leave, if you want. It’s up to you.” 

Yuta gives Doyoung the choice, but he’s expecting Doyoung to tell Ten to fuck off himself or to make Yuta do it. Instead he starts squirming and whining when Yuta begins to suck marks into his neck, shakily crying out, “Ten.” 

Yuta smiles against Doyoung’s neck. 

He looks up through his eyelashes at the door. When he strains his ears, he hears a gasp and some shuffling, and the hoodie is out of sight. Yuta laughs, “Ten, we know you’re there. You wanna come in?” He slows his pace to a rolling of his hips against Doyoung’s, and Doyoung groans at the feeling of Yuta’s cock dragging in and out of his walls. 

A few moments go by where Yuta thinks Ten has escaped, but he’s pleasantly surprised when Ten steps through the doorway, shutting the door softly behind him. He avoids eye contact with either of the two on the bed and instead flits his eyes around the floor. There’s a deep blush on his face, like he’s _shy._

Yuta feels a wicked grin appear on his face. 

“Tennie, look at me,” Yuta says sweetly. He feels Doyoung’s cock grow impossibly harder in his hold at the mention of Ten, and he has to squeeze it tighter to make sure Doyoung doesn’t accidentally come too early. He rocks slowly into Doyoung as Ten manages to drag his eyes from the floor to Yuta’s face. Ten bites his bottom lip and wrings his hands in front of him, the movement leading Yuta’s gaze to the front of Ten’s basketball shorts which have obviously tented from how hard he is. Yuta delights at the sight, motioning with his free hand for Ten to come towards the bed. Ten takes a few timid steps in their direction. 

“Did you wanna join?” Yuta asks, no trace of teasing left in his voice. “I would like it if you did.” 

Ten’s breath hitches. “I—” He glances down at where Doyoung lies in front of him, breath haggard and wrecked, and Ten’s eyes snap back up with a deeper flush on his cheeks. 

Yuta brings his hand up to Ten’s cheek. “Doie wants you here too,” Yuta assures. “Right?” he asks Doyoung. 

He snaps his hips forward suddenly, and Doyoung cries out, his hands grabbing for purchase on the bedsheets. “T-Ten,” he breathes out again, looking up blearily at the aforementioned man and holding out a hand towards him.

Ten swallows heavily, his pupils blown black with desire the more he stares with heavy eyes at Doyoung. Yuta takes his chin between his finger and thumb, pulling his face closer to his own. “Do you want to join?” he asks again, warm breath fanning across Ten’s lips. He slows his thrusts entirely to a stop, his dick fully sitting snug inside of Doyoung, who sighs out in pleasure. 

It takes a moment of silence between the three of them, save for Doyoung’s heavy breaths, before Ten swallows and nods, closing the distance between himself and Yuta hungrily.

Yuta groans into the kiss and doesn’t even try to stop himself from smiling in satisfaction against Ten’s lips as he opens his eyes a crack and watches Ten reach down with a gentle hand to intertwine his fingers with Doyoung’s. 

💕💕💕

Yuta is somewhat roughly shaken awake the next morning, and he drowsily peels his eyes open to find that Doyoung is the perpetrator. 

“What? Something wrong?” he murmurs, his face pressed against Doyoung’s bare chest. He’s comfortably warm in Doyoung’s arms, and he lands a gentle peck where his lips connect with the soft skin of Doyoung’s chest. 

He feels Doyoung shake his head no above him. “Think Ten is trying to cook in the kitchen,” he grumbles, his words slurred with sleep. “Go stop him.”

Yuta laughs softly and stretches his body out on the bed before he gets up, randomly throwing on sweats and a hoodie he finds on the floor on his way out. When he pads across the hardwood with small steps into the kitchen, he does find Ten looking contemplatively at three eggs frying in a pan next to a bigger pan filled with fried rice that sizzles lowly. Yuta watches for a few moments without Ten noticing, taking in Ten’s disheveled bedhead and the image of him in nothing but a black tank top and boxers in front of the stove. There are nearly a dozen red marks littering his neck that continue down his chest and in between his thighs, and Yuta doesn’t know how many are from him and how many are from Doyoung.

“Smells good,” Yuta mentions, making Ten jump a foot into the air. Yuta cackles at the reaction and makes his way over to Ten, slinging an arm over his shoulder and pecking him on the cheek. “Doyoung sent me here to stop you, but this doesn’t look like a catastrophe.” Yuta is enticed by the scent of the food, and his stomach growls in hunger. “Actually, it looks really good,” he comments, nosing at Ten’s neck. “Doyoung told me you couldn’t cook.”

He feels Ten shiver against his lips on his neck even as he shrugs. “Doyoung thinks I can’t cook,” he says, poking a chopstick underneath the egg to make sure it’s not sticking to the pan.

“He said you set rice on fire and burned it.” Yuta eyes the perfectly good rice in the other pan.

“I did,” Ten agrees.

Yuta narrows his eyebrows and takes his head from Ten’s shoulder to look him in the eye. “He also said you used salt instead of sugar in your cupcakes.”

“Did that too.”

Yuta glances between Ten and the perfectly fine food on the stove. “Ten, can you cook?” Yuta asks simply.

Ten nods.

“Then why does Doyoung think you can’t?”

Ten escapes from Yuta’s arm around his shoulder to take a clean bowl off of the counter. He scoops a third of the fried rice into it and uses a spatula to slide a fried egg on top of the rice with dexterity. “Because I used salt instead of sugar in my cupcakes and I burned rice,” he answers equally as simply, moving onto the next bowl.

Yuta raises an eyebrow as he watches Ten empty the rest of the fried rice into the last bowl. “Why?” he asks, boring his eyes into Ten.

Ten finishes the last bowl and sets it on the eating table, a blush appearing on his neck, his eyes not meeting Yuta’s. “It’s fun to get him all riled up,” he shrugs.

Yuta takes tentative steps towards Ten as he says, “Sure.” He places a hand on Ten’s nape and feels him relax a bit under the touch. “And maybe because you like Doyoung’s attention?” he prompts gently.

Ten hesitates, still looking to the side. Yuta rubs the skin under his hand lightly, and he finally feels Ten’s shoulders deflate as he gives Yuta the smallest nod.

Yuta’s eyes shine brightly at the realization; he’s had his suspicions, but he wasn’t sure until now. At the same time, he’s never seen Ten so avoidant and shy before, and he can’t figure out why. He opens his mouth to ask, but they both hear footsteps coming from the hallway as Doyoung’s sleepy figure appears.

Any insecurity is quickly wiped away from Ten’s form when Doyoung sees them standing together. “Look, I helped Yuta with lunch,” Ten huffs out proudly, crossing his arms. Yuta catches the lie immediately, but doesn’t correct him, only squinting his eyes at Ten. “Maybe I’m not hopeless in the kitchen,” Ten drawls.

Doyoung looks doubtfully at him and takes his seat at the table. “Yuta probably did most of this,” he says, taking a spoonful and chewing thoughtfully. “It’s good,” he decides, “no thanks to you, surely,” he directs at Ten.

Yuta wants to speak up, but Ten pouts before he can. “I don’t want to hear it from the man whose ass is too sore to come stop me from cooking himself,” he accuses, sitting at his own seat to start eating.

“My sore ass is just a testament to how good Yuta’s dick game is,” Doyoung shoots back, shoveling more food into his mouth. Yuta looks between the two of them and watches them go back and forth, Ten’s cooking skills forgotten in the midst of their bickering. Doyoung keeps eating in between quips, and Yuta watches the subtle glimmer in Ten’s eyes whenever he does, knowing Ten is proud that Doyoung obviously likes his food. Yuta can’t even sense any morning-after awkwardness between the two. The only indication of their activities together the night before are the slightly hornier jabs they make at each other.

“Maybe next time, _you_ can fuck me, see if my ass is as sore then,” Doyoung suggests.

Ten picks up on it straightaway. “Next time, huh? Are you that thankful I forgot my gym towel last night?” The corner of his lips quirk up in a smirk. “Your lazy ass won’t be able to move if I fuck you, baby,” Ten says, leaning back.

Doyoung scoffs. “Yeah, we’ll see.” He looks up at Yuta expectantly. “Are you going to eat?” he asks, pushing Yuta’s chair out with his foot for Yuta to sit. Ten looks up too, not quite meeting his eyes.

Yuta looks between them with scrutinizing eyes. He’ll get to the bottom of Ten’s behavior, but not now. He takes his seat and eats, noting how Ten is watching him from the corner of his eye, so he smiles around his spoon to try and convey that he likes it. Ten relaxes further into his seat, a satisfied grin appearing on his face. “Yuta, for next time, why don’t we _both_ fuck Doyoung?” he smiles evilly.

Doyoung and Yuta choke on their food simultaneously.

💕💕💕

Ten won’t stop dodging Yuta’s attempts at hanging out together, and Yuta can’t tell if it’s because he’s scared of confronting his Doyoung-feelings, or if it’s because Yuta made a bad call by prompting the three of them to sleep together.

Yuta doesn’t think the latter is true, if only because Ten seemed to be okay with it the day after, but he can’t rule it out as a possibility. Ten is countering Yuta’s texts with _sorry, working!!_ more often than not, and after two weeks of it, Yuta gets antsy enough to ask Doyoung about Ten’s actual whereabouts.

“He’s at work,” Doyoung tells him as they eat dinner together at the apartment. “He’s been working a lot, lately. I brought him lunch in the beginning of the week because I wasn’t sure how he was doing, and he looked like he was about to jump out of his skin.” Doyoung moves his food around with his chopsticks, making Yuta frown. Doyoung never picks at his food.

“Did he… look okay?” Yuta asks, pushing his own empty bowl to the side.

Doyoung juts his bottom lip out. “Busy,” he answers. “No, preoccupied. He was spacing out a lot. He told me that I didn’t need to bring him lunch, that he was fine.” He pushes his bowl out of the way to rest his head in his arms on the table. “It’s kind of worrying me, honestly. We’re never home at the same time lately, and he always comes back when I’m sleeping, so I haven’t gotten to see him. Did something happen between you two?” he asks, eyes glancing up at Yuta.

“Not that I can think of…” Yuta trails off.

“Did he not like sleeping with me?” Doyoung asks, shrinking in on himself. “Maybe he didn’t want to,” he mumbles softly into his sleeve.

Yuta has never seen Doyoung look so hurt and dejected, and he immediately moves closer to pet his hair. Doyoung’s eyes flutter shut and his shoulders relax minutely. “I really don’t think that’s it,” Yuta tells him, petting softly. He can’t know for sure when Ten hasn’t told him anything, but if Ten hadn’t wanted to join in on Doyoung and Yuta’s fun, he would’ve ignored it and went to the gym as planned. “I can try to stay here tonight and talk to him, if you want. I know you have to wake up early tomorrow,” Yuta offers, thinking that it’s time for him to confront Ten anyways.

Doyoung bites his bottom lip and nods. “Please,” he adds on, leaning his head further into Yuta’s hand. “Even if I tried to talk to him, he probably wouldn’t tell me anything,” he murmurs to himself.

_I think you’d be surprised,_ Yuta thinks. He keeps it to himself and bends over to kiss the top of Doyoung’s head. “I’ll talk to him tonight, then,” he promises.

💕💕💕

Yuta wasn’t ready to for Ten to walk in at half past midnight with circles under his eyes. “Have you been at work this whole time?” is what he asks as soon as Ten closes the door. He flinches in regret when Ten jumps a foot into the air, looking almost like he’s about to cry when he looks back at Yuta.

“I was at the gym,” he answers, voice small, once he’s taken a few deep breaths. “I didn’t know you’d be here tonight.”

“I had dinner with Doyoung. Wanna come sit?” Yuta suggests, patting the space to his left on the couch. Ten fidgets in place for a moment before surrendering, trudging his feet over to the couch and plopping down. “How have you been?” he asks.

Ten darts his eyes back and forth, then curls into Yuta’s side, wrapping his arms around his middle. Yuta automatically lifts his arm to accommodate him and pulls him close. “Doyoung is sleeping, right?” Yuta nods, knowing Doyoung retired to bed over an hour ago. Ten squeezes Yuta and buries his face into his side, saying something muffled by Yuta’s shirt.

“Say again?” Yuta asks, confused.

Ten pulls away an inch so that his words can be heard. “I really like Doyoung,” he squeaks out, diving his head back in against Yuta and groaning.

Yuta rhythmically rubs circles into Ten’s shoulder with his thumb. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding both of us?” Ten nods, tickling Yuta’s side. “When did you realize?”

Ten sighs and detaches himself from Yuta, sinking into the couch instead. “I’ve known,” he confesses. “I’ve liked him since we were roommates in university, but you heard him. ‘Ten and I can’t be boyfriends,’” he echoes Doyoung from months ago. “It would never work, right? So…”

“So you’ve settled on being an incessant annoyance in his life instead?” Yuta smirks. Ten pouts, but nods. “How do you know it would never work?”

“Maybe because he hates me?” Ten states like it’s obvious. “I got used to not really thinking about it, but after having sex with him, it just—” He bites his lip and deflates. “It felt like I couldn’t really keep hiding it.” His eyes slip closed, and Yuta wishes he could just let Ten rest, but he knows they need to keep having this conversation.

“I can’t tell you how Doyoung feels, but I know for sure he doesn’t hate you,” Yuta assures. “He’s still living with you, isn’t he? And I can tell that just because you’re irritating to no end—” Ten giggles breathily despite himself, “—he cares about you a lot. He actually wanted me to talk to you because he’s been worried,” he adds, hoping Ten will see how much Doyoung cares about him.

Ten slowly opens his eyes, and there’s a glint of hope hidden in the doubt. “You think?” he whispers.

Yuta rolls his eyes, but he grins. “Ten, he cooks almost all of your meals and wakes you up for work on time. And _he’s_ the one who wanted to have sex with you that one time, for the record,” he tacks on for good measure.

Ten lifts his head at that. “Really?” he asks, perplexed. “I thought you talked him into it, or something.”

“Gross,” Yuta says, scrunching up his nose. “I saw you standing in the doorway and asked Doyoung if he wanted you to join, so. You might want to think twice about him hating you,” he teases, pinching Ten’s nose.

Ten makes a face and shakes his head free. He seems contemplative, leaning against Yuta and thinking, so Yuta speaks up again. “I think you should talk to him about it, really. Tell him how you feel. I don’t think Doyoung will let something like this come between you two, he’ll at least hear you out,” he encourages, kissing his cheek for good measure. “At least stop avoiding the two of us,” he pouts.

After a moment of silence, Ten mumbles, “Okay.” He sits up and cups the back of Yuta’s head. “And just because I’ve liked Doyoung for a long time, it doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” He presses a gentle kiss to Yuta’s lips, and Yuta almost cries into it after how long it’s been.

When they separate, Yuta brushes his thumb on the soft skin of Ten’s cheek and smiles. “I know,” he says, kissing Ten again for good measure.

The tension that was in Ten’s body seems to bleed out as Yuta holds him tight.

💕💕💕

Yuta happily bounds up the stairs to Doyoung and Ten’s apartment for his date with Ten a few days later, excited to hangout with Ten after so long. When he opens the door, he’s surprised to see Doyoung and Ten sitting on the couch together, speaking in low tones to each other.

“Everything okay?” he asks, pulling them both out of their conversation.

Ten fidgets nervously while Doyoung replies, “I think so. Wanna sit?” he asks, gesturing to the armchair.

Yuta follows the motion, and sits down gingerly, staring at the two of them in confusion. “Is something going on?” he asks, watching Ten play with his own fingers.

“We—the two of us—we just wanted to ask…” Ten trails off, and Yuta blinks expectantly.

Eventually, Doyoung huffs and grabs one of Ten’s hands, interlocking their fingers as Ten jumps in his seat at the action. “We wanted to ask if that first proposition is still on the table,” Doyoung finishes bluntly, with determination shining brightly in his eyes.

Yuta cocks his head, not understanding, before he remembers what he’d said to the two of them so many months ago. _“I have a proposition. Or three.”_

His eyes widen at the realization and he hardly has time to shout, “yes!” before he’s throwing himself at his boyfriends. Doyoung yelps and Ten laughs in relief, the noises all muddled in Yuta’s ears.

“I love you,” Yuta murmurs in the space between them, and he feels a kiss on each cheek.

“Someone seems excited,” Doyoung comments with a smile, looking over Yuta’s head to fondly meet Ten’s timid but hopeful eyes.

Yuta knew the two of them molded themselves into his life like they were meant to be there, and his life was so much better for it. Now, he’s excited to see how his boyfriends will fit into his life; not separately, but altogether.

Just when he thought he couldn’t be happier, Doyoung and Ten keep surprising him.

**Author's Note:**

> edit post-reveals: hehe hello ! i wrote this poly au for prompter of YP#45. i've never written poly (or even smut/fluff lol), so this was a challenge that i enjoyed. i hope everyone who reads this enjoys, pls leave comments/kudos if you'd like, it makes my day!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mochibbh) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/mochibbh0201)


End file.
